


Blue Seas, Golden Suns, Black Skies

by Bookexplosions



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Percy, Jealous Percy Jackson, Kittens, Love, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico deserves love from everybody but it takes a while for everyone to give and for Nico to receive. </p><p>It takes some meddling from the gods and lots of pushing from Jason. Nico might have also turned into a cat....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Seas, Golden Suns, Black Skies

Jason's POV:

Ever since Nico and I confronted Eros and Nico was forced to come to his own realizations I have this strong brotherly instinct to look after him. Which is why every Friday Nico and I have our own movie nights. Nico usually loves comedies from the past but I cajole him into watching Mean Girls and Legally Blonde. 

What they're important pop culture movies to watch. Don't be sexist is what Piper has engrained in my mind. 

I assemble the pillows into a comfortable way and grab the soft blue blanket that Nico loves. He knocks on the door and when I let him in I see his eyes are rimmed red. 

"Hey hey what happened?" I asked concern quickly overtaking. I grab him by the shoulder and instantly pull him into a hug. His face tucks away into my shoulder and his face is wet. 

"I told my father." He said humorlessly even though he had said it with a laugh. I tightened my grip around and pressed my chin to the top of his head. 

"It's ok Nico. He doesn't deserve you." I said thoughtfully and rubbed his back soothingly as his tears fell freely. 

"Do you want to make s'mores?" I asked suddenly remembering Nico's recent obsession to marshmallows. I had heard around that Piper was planning on holding the Chubby Bunny Challenge or something for him. 

He pulled away from the hug and I reluctantly let him go and he nodded. I quickly grabbed the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers from the top cabinet. Nico and I went outside and started a small campfire. 

"Will tried to make me sing songs last time we were around fire." Nico said, blushing slightly and I let a teasing grin slip on my face. 

"Will's a nice guy. Looks like Apollo too. Actually now that I think about it, I think I look like Apollo too." I teased and his face burned red. 

"Y-yeah you're both great looking. Just cook me my food Grace." He grumbled and I laughed lightly. I heated the marshmallows until they were a prefect crispy brown on the outside and smushed it inbetween the chocolate and graham crackers. The heat of the marshmallows was perfectly accurate and melted the chocolate to a delicious consistency. Nico ate four of them and chocolate coated his lips and he looked a lot like a four year old. 

"How bad was it with your Dad?" I asked addressing the elephant in the room. 

"He wasn't happy. He found it unnatural and unexplainable. He ranted and raged about having a flower like son." Nico said miserably. It made me want to grab Hades by the hair and swing him around and throw him off to the mountains. 

"Well, it's his loss Nico." I said but it doesn't seem like enough. He seems so used to it and it makes my heart break into a billion little shards. His eye are downcast and his lips are set in a thin line. His eyebrows are scrunched in frustration and it reminds me of a petulant child. 

"You have chocolate everywhere you child." I scolded in mock seriousness. I grabbed some tissues and proceeded to vigorously scrub his face like a mother would. 

"Jason Grace. Jase-stop- Jason!" Nico shouted while gasping for laughs. I wiped away and if my fingers hit Nico's ticklish spots which no one was supposed to know about then that was between us. 

What Jason didn't know was that a certain green eyed Demi-god was watching this scene with a certain green monster raging inside.

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!!! So this my latest project. I wanted to explore Percy's feelings of seeing Nico take refuge in Jason's brotherly love. I also wanted to leave Nico happy. 
> 
> I do have to say that this isn't meant to be a ship fic so while Solangelo is hinted at it is not a Solangelo fic. It's mostly to give the character I love a little fun and love from his family. 
> 
> Also due to the hate in my recent stories I have enabled the comment moderation so if you have nothing nice or constructive to say please don't comment it. 
> 
> BUT DO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS THEY'RE REALLY APPRECIATED ❤️


End file.
